Break Gunner
The is a device used by Chase to transform into the Kamen Rider-like warrior, Mashin Chaser. It also doubles as his main weapon of choice. Functionality To transform, the user firmly holds the and slams their hand on the spring-like button, holds it for a few seconds, then lets go and aims the Break Gunner above their head, causing the device to announce while a series of shadow tires and electricity projects out of it to surround the user and combine with the user's body, thus ending the transformation sequence into Mashin Chaser. By pressing and releasing the Destruction Muzzle, Mashin Chaser can also activate the Break Gunner's Gun Mode. Pressing the Destruction Muzzle once again activates its Break Mode as well. It also allows him to use the Break Gunner as a knuckle duster with the small spikes below the Destruction Muzzle called empowering the blow. Since the Break Gunner was based on Proto-Drive's equipment (presumably his own Shift Brace), the user can up using either a Shift Car or a Viral Core's powers by inserting them into a slot called the behind the , a purple spoiler. Using a Shift Car will simply add its power to the Break Gunner, which is activated by pulling the , while using a Chaser Viral Core will allow the user to transform into the appropriate Tune Chaser form. To initiate a finishing attack, Mashin Chaser must first assume a Tune Chaser form before pressing the Destruction Muzzle, which makes the Break Gunner announce . Pulling the Demolition Trigger afterwards would then give Mashin Chaser an exceeding amount of power, as well as cause the Break Gunner to announce and then the corresponding Viral Core used. Mashin Chaser may now release the power gained in any way he wishes. In episode 21, after upgrades made by Medic, Mashin Chaser can create an improved version of Heavy Acceleration simply by absorbing energies in his Break Gunner and punch it on the ground, producing a purple wave that affect a small area in a certain radius. The effect is more powerful than the original Heaviness, as it slows Drive Type Wild despite him having such necessary to counter Heavy Accelerations. However, the effect can still be countered by the use of Shift Deadheat but still, it also restricted the Shift Car's high combat capability. Other versions *Kamen Rider Lupin uses a gold-colored version of the Break Gunner called the as his transformation device, which has an additional that is accessed via the Lupin Blade Viral Core. Lupin Gunner.png|Lupin Gunner Gallery Transformation Chasedrivebreak.jpg|Chase initiating his transformation Chase Transformation effect.png|Mashin Chaser's transformation sequence Shift Car Influences Flare Bullet BG.png|Max Flare: Shooting fire bullets Traveler Screen BG.png|Deco Traveler: Manifesting a kabuki-style performance stage Burning Solar BG.PNG|Burning Solar: Firing a solar-powered projectile Funky Spike BG.PNG|Funky Spike: Manifesting green energy spikes on the Revenger Pikes, which can be launched Full Break Finishers Chaser Full Break.png|Mashin Chaser's unnamed punch finisher Chaser Spider Execution.png|Tune Chaser Spider's Full Break: Execution Spider Chaser Cobra Execution.png|Tune Chaser Cobra's Full Break: Execution Cobra Chaser Bat Execution.png|Tune Chaser Bat's Full Break: Execution Bat Triple Tune Finisher.PNG|Triple Tune's unnamed finisher Notes *The Break Gunner resembles a parking brake. Additionally, it slightly resembles a tekko, a fist-load weapon which increases the mass of the hand so that, given the physical proportionality between the fist's momentum and its mass, it increases the force the bearer can deliver. *In the DX Break Gunner, if a Type changing Shift Car is used, it will announce . **The same happens when a Signal Bike is used, however it will instead announce **A hacked DX Break Gunner also revealed an announcement of . However, it is currently unknown what this announcement represents, as it has yet to be revealed during either the show or the toyline. External Links *TV Asahi's page on Break Gunner Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Transformation Gear Category:Guns Category:Knuckle Weapons Category:Dual Weapon